1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for displaying images, and more particularly to a system for displaying images which includes an organic electroluminescent device with a specific pixel structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development and wide application of electronic products, such as mobile phones, and notebook computers, there has been an increasing demand for flat display elements which consume less power and occupy less space. Organic electroluminescent elements are popular for use in flat panel displays as they are self-emitting and highly luminous, provide wide viewing angles, have a fast response speed, and a simple fabrication process. In order to achieve full-color display, various color filters have been further applied in organic electroluminescent devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,917 discloses a top-emission organic electroluminescent device 100 including a bottom substrate 110, a top substrate 120, organic electroluminescent elements 112, 114, and 116, a red color filter 118R, a blue color filter 118B, and a green color filter 118G, as shown in FIG. 1, for achieving full-color display.
Since the color filters (including the red color filter 118R, blue color filter 118B, and green color filter 118G) are directly formed on the organic electroluminescent element 116 and the color filters cannot be dovetailed with the organic electroluminescent element 116, an interface 119 with voids is formed, wherein the voids are apt to comprise air and moisture. Therefore, the organic electroluminescent device 100 has low stability and a short operating life span. Further, since there is no buffer layer or a filling layer to separate the color filters from the organic electroluminescent elements, air gaps may exist between the color filters and the organic electroluminescent elements, so that damage may occur easily for that the organic electroluminescent device (such as glass substrate fracture) via the air gaps.
Therefore, a novel organic electroluminescent device to solve the aforementioned problems, while achieving good display quality is needed.